moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aristocracy of Zundrbar
The Aristocracy of Zundrbar was the ruling class of Zundrbar from +0 until the dissolution of the aristocratic class in +1800 after many of them fled Zundrbar. The position as an aristocrat created the so-called "Nobility Law," which defined the jurisdiction the nobles would have. The nobles were mainly representers of the colonies established after Sven's expansion, although many were also industrialists of the elder clans, and entrepreneurs. The Original Ten Clans (+0 to +20) The Grand Tome of Zundrbar's section on the Law of Zundrbar clearly defined each of these laws, and originally gave power to ten elder clans, written by Sven Sootbeard. The Sootbeards were given leadership of Zundrbar through this law section, although they were not considered an aristocratic class, and were considered instead- rulers. The aristocrats were: The Granitehammers, The Tunnelcarvers, The Steelbeards, The Ironhearts, The Hammerbeards, The Oakbeards, The Stonediggers, The Tunneldwellers, the Thunderhammers, and Runebeards. The Tunnelcarvers, The Tunneldwellers, and the Stonediggers were clans of mining industrialists, the Oakbeards were renowned medicinal practitioners, the Granitehammers were stonemasons, the Steelbeards and Ironhearts were blacksmiths, the Runebeards were runesmiths, and the Thunderhammers and Hammerbeards were strong warriors. The Ironbeards (+20) The Ironbeards were a clan which arose to aristocracy after Baldrick Sootbeard was saved from a pack of bears by their clan leader, Talgrinn Ironbeard. Talgrinn and his clan of around one hundred or so were welcomed into Zundrbar, and are the only aristocratic clan which hails from outside of Zundrbar, and was not one of the five hundred Zundrbarians. The Ironbeards came together with the Thunderhammers and Hammerbeards to form the Order of the Mountaineers- the defenders of Zundrbar. The Ironbeards are currently led by Folgrin Ironbeard, who is a devout supporter of Ghlafferge Sootbeard's claim to the throne of Zundrbar. The Goldbeards (+22) The Goldbeards came to power as bankers in the increasingly popular savings bank system in Zundrbar. The vaults of Zundrbar were far safer than those in Ironforge due to the natural boundaries of Zundrbar, and therefore many were able to pay into the accounts of the Goldbeards. In the moot of January 21st, +22, the citizenry voted the Goldbeards in as aristocrats, and the crowning ceremony took place on February 1st, +22. The Grudgebeards (+25) The Grudgebeards were one of the warrior clans that joined the five hundred Zundrbarians, however they had remained as cadets to the Ironbeards. However, after seeing them in combat against Murlocs in +25 during a hunt, Baldrick Sootbeard appointed them as cadets to the Ironbeards, and aristocrats. They soon became one of the leading clans of the mountaineers. Their leader- Thorgrim Grudgebeard, was slain in +1800 during the War of Three Hammers, and the royal clan of the Grudgebeards was extinguished. The Oathkeepers (+30) The Oathkeepers were a twin clan to the Grudgebeards, and between the two there was a long-going feud. In +30, the Oathkeepers were crowned as aristocrats after their creation of a royal guard known as the Oathkeepers, which contained many Ironbeard men. The Oathkeeper line was extinguished in the Battle of Zundrbar in +1800 during the War of Three Hammers, when the armies of the Oathkeepers were deployed to defend Zundrbar's central city from the invaders. The Axehelms (+45) The Axehelms were another warrior clan who rose to power after defeating a surge of murlocs around the coast of the modern day area of Menethil Harbor. The Axehelms helped defense Zundrbar against these enemies, and claimed victory despite the efforts of the Ironbeards. Although Baldrick Sootbeard was against their coronation, the citizenry voted them in as aristocrats during the moot of May 21st, +45. The Axehelms perished during the Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. The Mithrilbeards (+60) The Mithrilbeards were a clan of blacksmiths who became aristocrats after investing heavily into the newly forming mithril industry. The Mithrilbeards became major pioneers of this field of mithril smithing. The Mithrilbeards were executed publicly in +1500 after Sven Sootbeard cracked down on the monopolization of the smithing industry and the military-industrial complex. The Dragonbeards (+200) The Dragonbeards were a clan of runesmiths, blacksmiths, and warriors. The Dragonbeards made it into the council of aristocrats after saving the town from the dragon- Fafnir. Their leader, Sigmund, perished slaying the dragon, however, the patriarchs of the clan have earned the title, "The Dragon Slayer," following their name. Sigurd the Dragon Slayer was the first Dragonbeard to be in the aristocracy. The Dragonbeards abdicated in +1800 and headed northwards to Zundrboek in an attempt to hold onto territorial possessions and titles. The Dragonbeards eventually settled in Arathor where they worked as blacksmiths and warriors until they finally collapsed when their village in the Northern Highlands was raided by an army of Trolls. The Soothelms (+400) The Soothelms were a bastard branch of the Clan of Sootbeards. The Soothelms were formed by the bastard of Baldrick Sootbeard- Grungir Sootbeard, who was able to hold onto a position in the aristocracy for a month, before he was executed along with the rest of his clan by Baldrick Sootbeard, personally. The Anvilbeards (+750) The Anvilbeards were a clan of blacksmiths who were voted into the aristocracy on the moot of September 3rd, +750. The Anvilbeards were a dual clan, stemming from the Anvilsmiths and the Hornbeards- a blacksmithing clan and a warrior clan. The Anvilbeards perished in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. The Tunneldelvers (+900) The Tunneldelvers were a clan of miners who developed the concept of the tunnelfighting, and were the leaders of the elite tunnel-fighting force known as the Stonebreakers. The Tunneldelvers perished during the War of the Hills (the exact date is unknown). The Goldhammers (+1000) The Goldhammers were a clan of warriors who were desiged to guard the vaults of Zundrbar. The Goldhammers started defending the savings banks in Zundrbar, and created a division of warriors known as the Goldhammers. The Goldhammers perished in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar. The Silversmiths (+1200) The Silversmiths were renowned metalworkers who defined the art of silversmithing. Their contributions to both coin minting and blacksmithing earned them a seat in the council of aristocrats in a citizenry vote during the moot of September 27th, +1200. The Coinbeards (+1300) The Coinbeards were a cadet branch of the Silversmith clan, and created the printing press. They profited off of the creation, and eventually became a strong part of the Ankoer Bank as it slowly grew in power behind the scenes. The Coinbeards were executed in +1500 under the reign of Sven Sootbeard, after it had been revealed that the Coinbeards were attributed with fraud after replacing so-called gold and so-called silver with steel and other cheaper metals. The Pistonbeards (+1504) The Pistonbeards were renowned engineers, who were given the title of aristocracy under Sven Sootbeard's reign. The Pistonbeards, the Gearhammers, and Steambeards were all major leaders of the reformed church of the Pantheon. For their service, each house was given the title of the aristocracy. The Pistonbeards perished after being caught off guard in the industrial sector by the Dark Iron invaders during the battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Gearhammers (+1504) The Gearhammers were renowned engineers, who were given the title of aristocracy under Sven Sootbeard's reign. The Pistonbeards, Gearhammers, and Steambeards were all major leaders of the reformed church of the Pantheon. For their service, each house was given the title of the aristocracy. The Gearhammers perished after being caught off guard in the industrial sector by the Dark Iron invaders during the battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Steambeards (+1504) The Steambeards were renowned engineers, who were given the title of aristocracy under Sven Sootbeard's reign. The Pistonbeards, Gearhammers, and Steambeards were all major leaders of the reformed church of the Pantheon. For their service, each house was given the title of the aristocracy. The Steambeards perished after being caught off guard in the industrial sector by the Dark Iron invaders during the battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Stormbrows (+1550) The Stormbrows were a warrior clan hailing from the mountain region, which Zundrbarian explorers began to map out. The Stormbrows were originally a clan of Zundrbarians, however they had been stranded in the mountains after a rockfall trapped them inside of a cave. The Stormbeards were welcomed back into Zundrbar, and their tunnel systems were converted into the Brewer's Guild brewery. The Stormbeards abdicated during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers, and headed to Lordaeron in +1800. They settled down in Stratholme, and ended during Arthas's purge of the city. The Trollslayers (+1600) The Trollslayers were a warrior clan hailing from the colony of Zundrboek, who had returned. They were renowned warriors, known for their ability to defend Zundrboek against the local troll population. For this, they were allowed the title of aristocracy, although they were renowned for not using the title very often, as they also served as the defenders of the Count of Zundrboek. The Trollslayers were not fully wiped out, although a majority of them were, after the death of the Count of Zundrboek after the Dark Irons ambushed the Zundrbarian Ship- The Pride of Baldrick, near the Thandol Span. The Trollslayers were able to continue living however, as the location of Zundrboek was never revealed to the Dark Iron invaders, and therefore it was unscathed. The Dragonhunters (+1650) The Dragonhunters were a clan of warriors who hailed from the same area as the Stormbeards and were renowned for having killed many dragons, and even forging their armor out of the hides of dragons. The Dragonhunters became pivotal in the defense of Zundrbar, making a large amount of the Prince's personal guard, and of the mountaineers as well. The Bearsteels (+1700) The Bearsteels were another northern clan, who hailed from the same area as the Stormbeards and the Dragonhunters. The Bearsteels were renowned for their bear cavalry, which was used to combat many dragons and other threats that Zundrbar faced. The Bearsteels were not wiped out during the Battle of Zundrbar, however instead they were able to survive. They did lose their title of aristocracy, and the line did eventually die out after the last Bearsteel- Vilona Bearsteel, married into another clan. The Hornhammers (+1700) The Hornhammers were another northern clan, who hailed from the same area as the Stormbeards, Dragonhunters, and Bearsteels. The Hornhammers were renowned for being the elite guardians of the Ankoer Bank, and maintained the guard on the northern pass- an area of land from which Zundrbar could be spotted on the cliffs which surrounded Ironforge. The Hornhammers, like the Bearsteels, did not die out during the Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. The Earthrunes (+1700) The Earthrunes were an elder clan from the northern lands who became a pivotal part in the Runesmithing Guild. They did die out in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Runehammers (+1700) The Runehammers were an elder clan from the northern lands who became a pivotal part in the Runesmithing Guild. They did die out in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Runesmiths (+1700) The Runesmiths were an elder clan from the northern lands who became a pivotal part in the Runesmithing Guild. They did die out in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. The Runehearts (+1700) The Runehearts were an elder clan from the northern lands who became a pivotal part in the Runesmithing Guild. They did die out in +1800 during the Battle of Zundrbar in the War of Three Hammers. Abdication and Death (+1800) Many of the aristocrat groups either abdicated and headed to Lordaeron or Arathor, or many perished in the defense of Zundrbar. The second happened to many of the elder clans, such as the original ten. The warrior clans as well perished as well, as they had been called to arms, however many survived- such as the Hornhammers, the Bearsteels, and the Dragonhunters. Many of the guild related clans perished because they had been caught off guard in their guild houses, and therefore were easily slaughtered by the dishonorable Dark Irons. Remaining aristocrats Only one clan of aristocrats remains with the same power, if not increased power as before- the Ironbeards. The Ironbeards are currently in charge of the entire defense of Zundrbar, as well as the command of the mountaineers, the defense of the Ankoer Bank, and the defense of Ghlafferge Sootbeard. Folgrin Ironbeard and Serthor Ironbeard are the two remaining Ironbeards in power in Zundrbar, Folgrin being Ghlafferge's advisor and good friend, and Serthor being Folgrin's cousin, and the Zundrbarian ambassador to Ironforge. Category:Zundrbar Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Wildhammer Clans Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes